Angel's sin
by justyourheartinexchangeformine
Summary: Damon and Elena grew up as brother and sister. The problem is that their feelings towards each other are far from innocent, and there is so much that they don't know about their family and past... So they fight through ice, fire, shadows and mist, holding hands tightly as others try to rip them apart. Because the course of true love never did run smooth.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey there, everybody! There is a few things that I would like to say, so please take the time to read this ridiculously long note before you go any further.**

**1. Incest. Yes, it is one of the main themes here. I think I made that clear in the summary, so if you have any problem with it, it's simple; don't read the story.**

**2. This is so much more. It's a journey through choices, darkness, light, redemption. A life-changing, soul-crushing, extraordinary love. So again, no flames will be accepted. I've stumbled upon a thousand stories of Stefan and Damon/ Elena and Jeremy/ Rebekah and Kol or Klaus sleeping with each other, sometimes just out of pure lust. So why should this couple be hated because of love?**

**This is fiction, ladies and gentlemen. The stories written here are meant to be taken lightly. Some are dreams, some are just musings, since every author is an explorer, free to express themselves in whatever way they wish to.**

**Last, but not least: AU, definitely. So, yes, Damon and Elena are blood-related. Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see how it is exactly... Their history will be explained as the chapters will go on.**

**Thank you for your attention. I know this chapter is confusing, but everything will be clear soon, if I'll continue. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

><p>'' I miss her. ''<p>

Young Lockwood rolled his eyes. These words played on repeat every time they sat down together, sober or not, making good use of his father's expensive liquor.

'' Then go and talk to her. Ask her out. What's holding you back? ''

Without another word, Matt lifted his hand and pointed discreetly at the raven haired man standing by Elena, leaning in close, telling her something that made her throw her head back with laughter. The gesture exposed her neck of a swan, the sound of her laughter pierced through the air softly.

'' Damon? Come on, man. What do you have to lose? ''

Lifting his glass to his mouth, Matt took a sip of the cold bourbon.

'' My teeth. '' He stated simply, after a moment or two.

Tyler pursed his lips, sighing. Well.

The blue eyed Gilbert was indeed intimidating and fierce, but that was no news to anyone who knew him or Elena for at least a while. She hardly ever dated; many waited in line to catch her attention, yet the beauty's older brother didn't let anyone near her.

Matt was her only sweetheart, until she finally told him that she was very confused and needed some time and space.

'' All right, '' Tyler said with finality, slamming his empty glass onto the table. '' If you don't do it, I will, '' he singsonged playfully.

'' Ty, don't. Ty... ''

Matt's voice was lost as Tyler began to make his way through the small crowd of loud conversations and slow dancing. There was a bouquet of roses standing on the table he was passing by, decorating it along with tall, lit candles and food. He stole a single rose out of it and twirled it in between his fingertips curiously, careful not to cut his skin with the thorns.

When Damon's head turned in his direction, he didn't stop, yet he did slow down. Even intoxicated and arrogant as he was, he couldn't have missed the fiery glare on Gilbert's face; his blue eyes burning into Tyler's dark orbs, his eyebrow quirked.

By then, Elena was talking to Bonnie, and he could only see her back, every glorious inch of her olive skin uncovered by the gentle material of her yellow sundress.

It was almost as though Damon was urging him to come closer, challenging him with a severe smirk on his face.

Tyler did not accept the dare.

He remembered, all too well, how it felt to have his face smashed into the pavement. No, he didn't think he would _ever_ forget. He was eight years old, pulling on Elena's hair mercilessly, making her wail and sob and call for her brother. Honestly, he wasn't scared, even as he saw him approach, because when was he ever?

But when Damon came rushing in and grabbed him by the collar, he changed his mind. Very quickly.

* * *

><p>Frowning lightly, Bonnie locked her eyes upon something far behind Elena's shoulder.<p>

'' What's up with Tyler? '' She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Elena spun around, only to see the young Lockwood blink at them, then turn and walk in the direction of the bar. Smiling, she shook her head, focusing on her friend again.

'' He's drunk. ''

Bonnie raised her eyebrows, amused. '' Well, that's shocking. ''

'' Speaking of being drunk. Where is Jeremy? ''

'' He's actually talking to my dad. ''

'' To your dad? '' Elena echoed, warm playfulness glowing on her face.

It has been two months since Bonnie and Jeremy started dating. It was perfect; because Bonnie didn't mistreat him like Vicky. He was her one and only, it was as simple as that. She wasn't unhealthy for him, like Anna; she healed him, filled up the emptiness inside him.

And he protected her, took care of her, stepped out of the darkness by her side. And it was beautiful; they loved each other, simply, fondly, deeply, without unnecessary pride and problems. Just like that.

'' Yeah, '' Bonnie admitted timidly. '' He said he wanted to get to know him. ''

Elena laughed again, or rather giggled. So far, everything in their lives seemed to be finally okay, after all that they've been through together. Or was it just the wine that made the world look so much brighter?

When a gentle hand landed on her waist, lingering there for a moment, she knew right away who it belonged to; yet still, the gesture caught her by surprise, making her heart stutter.

'' Sorry to break up your little party, ladies, but it's time to go home. '' Damon said, pulling Elena to his side. She curled one arm around his waist, snuggling closer for warmth; it was already late, and the last summer nights tended to be cold.

'' But Damon, the party isn't over, '' She complained, hiding her face in his neck, mumbling the words into his skin. He smelled of spicy cologne and leather.

'' Oh, it is for you. '' She heard Bonnie say, then add, '' She can still talk and stand but I wouldn't be so sure about walking. She drank a _lot_. ''

What a traitor.

'' It's fine, I got my car, '' Damon stated, tightening his grip on Elena. '' Have fun. ''

'' You too. ''

Together they walked out of the mansion; Elena leaning almost her entire body weight upon him, grumbling something about being able to walk on her own, and Damon smirking.

'' I'm sure, princess. Now hop in. ''

He clasped her seat belt, then slid in behind the steering wheel and started the car. The low growl of the engine broke through the night. Elena leaned her head on Damon's shoulder tiredly, yawning.

'' What about Jeremy? ''

'' I'll pick him up when he calls me. ''

With that being said, the journey home was short and comfortably quiet. When they arrived, the house was dark, naturally, still with lifelessness it held inside.

A little clumsily, Elena stepped out of the vehicle; Damon was by her side in a flash, holding her up. He walked her through the front door, through the shadows of the stairwell and to her bedroom, where he turned the nightlight on.

'' Jenna must be still out with Rick, '' she said, throwing herself onto the mattress, stretching on it like a dark kitten.

Damon knelt by the bed, proceeding to take her high heels off.

'' So it seems. ''

He slid the shoes gently off her feet, and she watched him. It was never like that between her and Jeremy; with Damon, _everything_ was different. More intense, more dangerous, less brotherly.

He looked up at her from the floor, then got up.

'' Are you going to change? ''

'' Yes. ''

He reached his hand out to her, and she grabbed it, pulling herself upwards. That was his cue to leave, so he did.

Sighing, Elena walked over to the long, antique mirror standing by her desk, melting her gaze into the crystal clear glass. The girl looking back at her was tired, and a little tipsy; but her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glowing brightly. Her soft curls were disheveled, her dark eye shadow still vivid.

Her fingers reached the complicated knots of her dress at the back. She untied the first one, slowly, stomping in frustration, because where in the world did Jenna learn to tie knots like _that_?

She called Damon's name uncertainly.

He walked back into the room, his white shirt undone halfway, his dark jeans still clinging to him tightly.

She suddenly had difficulty swallowing; and breathing, for that matter. She pressed her thighs together, turning her attention back to her reflection, away from the muscles of his chest, the deepness of his eyes.

'' Can you help me with the knots? ''

His fingers, playing with the last buttons of his shirt, suddenly stilled. He hesitated, but eventually inched closer to her, until finally there was only a whisper of space in between their bodies and she could see his reflection, too.

His hands were skillful, graceful even. She could feel the strings fall loosely on her back, one by one; it wasn't slow, but it wasn't fast either. He never took his eyes off the knots - off the skin he began revealing - and there was a heat spreading through her, making the air thick.

But through the alcoholic haze, it seemed perfectly normal. When he finished, right at the small of her back, she leaned into him, her bared skin coming into contact with the skin of his chest. His breath brushed her shoulder and he held her eyes, embracing her sweetly like that. It was innocent, chaste indeed, but it didn't feel like that at all, and the heat that was boiling inside her was also radiating off him.

Finally, she turned to face him, and before her courage had the chance to flee, she kissed him. Not on the cheek, not on the forehead; no, a full kiss on the mouth that pulled a little surprised, but satisfied '' mmm '' out of his throat.

So he wrapped his arms around her, and together they sunk into their feelings, knowing that they won't stand a chance of surviving, knowing that it was pointless, and wrong.

Though the last time that Elena had really seen him was when he was nine; then they took him away. When their paths crossed again, she was sixteen and he was twenty, and she lost her breath and mind for this man; only to then find that he was the little boy from her childhood that she missed so terribly. Her defender, best friend, her _brother_.

He came back for her and Jeremy, as soon as he could.

Naturally, nothing ever happened between them and she suppressed her feelings. Until tonight.

And she knew that in the morning she'll be crying and begging God for forgiveness, but now it didn't matter, not really. It didn't feel like they were connected by blood, or by anything else but the emotions flowing through them, by their languid tongues, two flames fusing into one fire.

When they pulled away, it was only to catch their breath. A heavy attempt to inhale the air instead of each other.

Damon licked his mouth; he looked startled, confused, turned on, kissed silly. She would bet anything that she looked just the same, if not worse. Her stomach felt hot, her knees weak, her head was spinning and _God she wanted more_.

It was obvious that on one of the days this was going to happen, even if they both denied it. They never dated, they always sat or stood a little too close to each other, they attended parties and Elena's school events together; they were inseparable, just a little too close, too close for siblings.

She stood up on her toes to press her mouth to his again, but this time, he stopped her, shaking his head.

'' Elena, don't. ''

She frowned, blocking out the sting of rejection; after all, he did kiss her back. '' Why not? ''

'' Because you're drunk. And I don't want you to do something you'll regret. ''

She thought it was a little too late for that. But he gave her a sad smile, and she nodded in defeat, leaning on him once more as he led her to bed.

He gave her a warm kiss on the cheek, turned the light off and left.

And she still hasn't changed into her pajamas. But by then it didn't matter; she felt too weary and lightheaded, so she let sleep take over, push her into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** **Hello again! (-: Firstly, I want to thank you all for the encouraging reviews, for the favorites and the follows. So much!**

**Secondly, I mentioned in the chapter before that Damon came back after the death of their parents. I honestly don't know where my head was when I was writing this, because I obviously didn't use it at all. I fixed that mistake now and I'll explain it here, too. Damon came back as soon as he could. Their parents died when they were small, not when Elena was sixteen. The show's version does not exist here.**

**I know I still haven't explained much in this chapter, but, it is only the beginning. I had to include some other essential things first, we'll move on to more action very soon, as well as flashbacks.**

**Once again, thanks for the support and I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>She awoke in the middle of the night, frightened and cold. The sky outside was utterly black, deep; no moon, no stars. Just rain, tapping softly on the windowsill. Her teeth chattered, and she put her arms around herself as she sat up, looking through the darkness. She must have kicked the blanket off herself in sleep, tossing and turning in bed as memories of the accident haunted her.<p>

Still not really sober, but not that drunk either, crying, she got out of bed and found her way home. Without even thinking about it. Her legs led her to his room as though she knew no other place on Earth; she floated inside like a child, seeking the warmth and protection of someone bigger and stronger.

She closed his door gently, hoping not to wake him; but her breathing wasn't even and she couldn't stop herself from sniffing.

He stirred in his bed, yet only when the mattress dipped underneath her weight did his eyes open, confused, groggy. Worried, as he took in the glowing rivers on her cheeks.

He sat up right away.

'' What happened? ''

Elena sniffed again, wiping her cheeks. '' Bad dream. ''

She could still see it, feel it. It wasn't only the memories that tormented her; the ghost of the event turned into a real nightmare, holding details that were never really there when it happened. Blood in the car. Screaming.

Damon knew; Damon understood. He pulled his blanket off the other side of his big bed, making space for her to come in without hesitation.

Elena wasn't so sure anymore if this was a good idea.

But, she didn't want to be alone and she needed him.

Listening to the whispers of her heart, she managed a weak, warm smile and got up, grabbing the hem of her dress. Just as she began to pull it off her body, a sharp intake of breath startled her. She turned to Damon, alarmed.

'' What? ''

He was wide-eyed, swallowing visibly as she held the dress above her stomach, revealing not much in _her_ opinion. Her legs; so, he's seen that a thousand times before. Her stomach, the black lace covering her up underneath; but he's seen that, too. Maybe not on her, but on other women. Surely he has dated before.

'' What are you doing? '' He finally stuttered, making her frown.

'' This dress is uncomfortable. I'll borrow one of your shirts. ''

'' But... ''

She left him no time to argue as she turned around, completely throwing the clothing off her. She wore no bra underneath, but still, she was facing his closet; he could only see her back, for a second, before her hair cascaded down upon it. Again, he could see her legs, and maybe backside, but the latter was covered up with lace, too, obviously. She opened up his cupboard and rummaged through it for no more than a minute before pulling out a black, cotton shirt. She slipped it on, then made her way back to the bed. Damon's eyes followed her.

She laid down beside him, crawling under the blanket, cuddling up to him; her breasts pressing into his back, her arms around him, her face in his neck. She would have thought he was angry, since he chose to face the wall instead of her, if not for the gentle caress of his fingers as they massaged her hand soothingly. She wanted him to hold her, but... this was perfect anyway.

She dropped a kiss onto the nape of his neck. Maybe it was just her imagination - and honestly, tonight she wouldn't be surprised - but maybe she really did feel him shudder lightly.

Sleep came easily. It was peaceful, deep, dreamless. Damon did exactly what he did always; kept the monsters at bay.

In the early morning, when the first light was still quite grey, she awoke only because she felt uncomfortable. There was a heavy pressure on her right hand, keeping it still.

Her eyes fluttered open softly, swollen from the crying and sleepiness. The first thing she saw was Damon's face, innocent with lack of awareness, anger or concerns.

It was then that she realized they shifted positions, laying face to face now, and her hand was trapped under the side of his stomach. As gently as she could, she pulled it away from him; her skin was a little red and her entire arm felt strange. It tingled, not in a pleasant way. But not for long.

Damon sighed, and she hoped that she hasn't woken him again. When a small smile appeared on his face though, she knew she has, and she instantly felt sorry.

In silence, she watched his lids lift, uncovering his blue eyes. It was like a sunrise, when the darkness disappeared to let the blue shine.

He blinked slowly, keeping his gaze on hers. Her mouth parted, because she wanted to apologize; but it closed again when she felt him shift his head closer to leave a warm kiss upon her forehead.

And like that he stayed. He wrapped his arms around her, tucking her in, pulling her closer. It felt like finally being whole; like collapsing on the soft grass to rest, wounded and breathless, after a war. It felt like being home, indeed.

And he smelled so wonderful. He was everything that she could have ever wanted, yet as the thought crossed her mind, she suddenly felt terrified.

It was as though the liquor faded only now. The events of last night hit her like a tidal wave, knocking her straight into bitter reality.

She could still feel Damon's taste on her lips, coating her tongue. The kiss replayed in her head, fresh and fond and passionate; the feel of his hands on her bare back, his heart next to hers. His teeth, his tongue. This sweetness, this welcome.

She didn't want to leave now, but guilt and shame were drumming inside her, and leaving was exactly what she needed to do.

He must have felt her muscles stiffen, because he shifted again so that he could look at her. It was scary how well he knew her body language. He didn't ask her what was wrong; he was just searching her eyes, because he knew the answer, but wanted to hear what exactly she was thinking.

She couldn't read his expression and she didn't try. She attempted to leave the bed instead, but his fingers wrapped around her wrist as her feet touched the floor.

'' Elena... '' His voice was just a whisper.

She was burning, caught up between one decision and the other. Yell at him, leave? Go back under the blanket?

_No_, the last option was not allowed to be even considered.

Just as she was trying to make up her mind about whether to say something, with one firm tug he pulled her backwards. Her back hit the mattress. He wasted no time, hovering above her yet not touching her; there was no touching at all, except for when his mouth covered hers.

Her first instinct was to hit him... and kiss him at once. So she did. Her hands came in contact with his chest roughly, meaning to push him away, almost angrily, but she _was_ kissing him, beating his chest and kissing him, pressing her thighs together again to smother the lust firing through her.

It was everything that she remembered from last night, but more intense; after all, this time she was sober. Still, it was tender as well, she could practically taste his feelings with every stroke of his tongue, and it was yet another thing in their relationship that frightened her. There was so many of them, falling from his mouth, through her mouth into her heart one by one; joy, sadness, passionate lust. Love. In some way, for sure.

When he stopped the kiss and looked into her eyes, she slapped him. Breathless, dizzy, she slapped him so hard that he must have seen stars, because his head snapped to the side and she could see blood rise to his skin right away.

But he wasn't angry. Maybe a little dazed, excited, aflame for sure, but not angry. He just bowed his dark head and kissed her again. Then instead of hitting him, she busied her hands with touching his broad, bare back.

He grunted into her mouth when her nails grazed his skin; it was a wake up call for her to push him off her. Not only this was wrong, but also if somebody came in and found them like this... she didn't want to think about the consequences.

So she pushed him off. And this time, he didn't try to kiss her again. He let go, falling onto the mattress beside her, winded, yet never taking his eyes off her.

He was wearing nothing but boxers; it was impossible not to notice the bulge in the material. Elena slapped her hands onto her forehead, closing her eyes, trying to force the picture out of her mind, although it gave her a rush impossible to ignore. God, she needed him out of her system, instead she took him in further.

She could feel the aching pressure of tears in her eyes, in her chest.

'' This is... ''

'' Amazing. Right, '' he supplied, almost hopefully.

Obviously, there was something wrong him. With both of them. She shook her head in defeat, then got up. Her walk was a little unsteady; the entire world around her seemed to have shifted. And Damon just kissed the hell out of her. Therefore, it was no surprise.

Being away from him, separated by the door to his bedroom, was a painful relief. Things had to change from then on.

* * *

><p>She has spent the entire afternoon in Bonnie's house, not daring the mention the make-out session that she had ( twice ) with her brother. Not daring to even face the fact herself. She simply pushed it away, or pretended to.<p>

Staring at the ceiling, with her mahogany hair touching the floor as it hung from the edge of the bed, she was thinking. Thinking over Bonnie's words.

'' What else did Matt say? ''

Bonnie laughed. '' Elena, I told you everything. He misses you a lot and wants to ask you out again. ''

'' Actually, that's not such a bad idea, '' Elena murmured, more to herself than to Bonnie.

'' _Whaaat_? ''

That came from Caroline, who was sitting on the floor beside Bonnie, painting her nails.

Elena sighed, hopping off the bed to face both of her friends. She didn't want to cheat Matt or lead him on; he didn't deserve it.

She shook her head, making Caroline frown in confusion.

'' Never mind. Paradise tonight? ''

It was a club that they could never get into, before Damon came along, of course. Now they even had free drinks there. So, Matt was off the list, but that didn't mean that she couldn't get with anyone else.

By this point, she was desperate. There was always that _something_ between her and Damon that she denied with every cell of her body, every inch of her soul; even when so often he ditched his friends and kept her company, making her laugh as they watched movies together. Even when he wiped her tears away and she had to hold him back to stop him from going after whoever had offended or hurt her. Even all those nights when he sneaked into her bed, completely wasted, holding her close, mumbling something about the smell of her perfumes and about missing her.

Honestly, his drunken visits and confessions always amused her and she teased him in the morning, not for long before he would narrow his eyes and start chasing her around the house, until he finally had her pinned down to the floor, begging to be released through laughter.

And she always ignored the fever his closeness brought her, the way his cheeks seemed flush when he woke up by her side with a headache, realizing that he stumbled into her bedroom, drunk, _again_. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach when he smelled her hair, asking what shampoo she used, she ignored all those times she suddenly caught herself staring at his lips.

But after that kiss, her world turned upside down and she was looking at everything differently. One question swirled around in her head, like a snowflake, refusing to melt or fall to the ground.

Has Damon always seen something more than a sister in her?

'' Paradise tonight, '' Caroline agreed briskly.

Well, that could only mean one thing.

Paradise tonight.

* * *

><p>They usually got ready together; but now, with everything that happened between Elena and Damon, changing in the Gilbert's house was not an option. Still, Elena had to go back to grab some clothes and jewelry. Quiet as a mouse, she sneaked inside.<p>

Jenna was in the kitchen, mixing her coffee as she leaned over the marble counter, reading something off her notebook.

'' Hey, '' Elena said softly, reaching to kiss the woman on the cheek.

Jenna smiled in her direction, looking up at her.

'' Hey, what's up? ''

'' Do you mind if I go out? ''

The strawberry blonde's smile faded into uncertainty. '' Listen, Elena... I think you should stay in tonight. We're going to have a guest. ''

She did not like the sound of that. She was never asked to be home if a guest didn't have something to do with her.

'' Who? ''

'' John. ''

That answer came from behind her. When she turned her head, she was met with the sight of Damon standing in the doorway, his arms crossed.

The nervousness of coming face to face with him again faded as the words settled in. She looked back to Jenna, finding nothing more than gentle, apologetic guilt in her eyes.

'' And that's why you want me to stay? '' She almost snapped.

This wasn't a reason to stay, but all the more reason to leave.

'' Elena, listen, you know I wouldn't let him into this house if it wasn't important. ''

But she wasn't listening, not really. Her eyes locked with Damon's.

Elena remembered, all too well, the very reason that she couldn't stand John Gilbert; he was the one who ruined everything and took Damon away from her. She never forgave him that and she never would.

The wistful sorrow that settled in her heart was uncomfortable. Her throat suddenly felt dry. The thought of facing her uncle again made her feel ill. She didn't care what he had to say; she didn't care for anything to do with him.

With a slam of the kitchen door, she marched upstairs._  
><em>


End file.
